Miho Nishizumi
Miho Nishizumi (西住 みほ, Nishizumi Miho) is the tank commander of the Anglerfish Team and overall commander of the Ooarai Girls Highschool's Sensha-dou team, and the main protagonist of Girls und Panzer. Profile Miho is a second year student from Ooarai Girls High School. She became the overall commander of her school's Sensha-dou team which due to the support of other members of the team. She is also the commander of the Anglerfish Team and she operates a German Panzer IV. She is the youngest daughter of Shiho Nishizumi and younger sister to Maho Nishizumi. Appearance Miho is a girl with a short light brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. She bears a striking resemblance to her sister . Personality Miho is known for her cheerful and polite demeanor, occasional shyness, and vast talents as a Sensha-Dou commander. During every Sensha-dou match, she becomes serious, calm and decisive. Her hobby is collecting bandaged teddy bears called Boko, of which she already has a lot in her apartment. At the start of the series, Miho was trying to distance herself from Sensha-dou due to her recent negative experience in it, but chose to take it up with her friends. She gradually starts to enjoy it again, but held tight to her belief that one's comrades are more important than victory, willing to accept defeat if it means saving them from harm. One of her most important traits is without doubt her loyalty to her friends, being ready to do everything for their sake (such as when she saved her teammate's life, or when she accepted to join Ooarai's Sensha-Dou team when her friends were being threatened for supporting her). It can also be directed to her new school, as when she learned that defeat in the tournament means that Ooarai will close, she became determined in doing her best to achieve victory. Also, although she took a different path, she still loves her sister and holds her in high regard. Background Miho is a girl who comes from a family that traditionally practices Sensha-dou, or "Way of the Tank"; brought up to live for this, she practiced it (in the ranks of Kuromorimine Girls High School) until after the previous year's Sensha-Dou finals. This was partly because she was responsible for their defeat (she chose to save a tank crew from drowning after it fell into a river instead of protecting her own flag tank which was subsequently destroyed by a shot from their arch-rival Pravda Girls High School). This incurred the outrage of several people, including her mother, since she did threw away a victory (an unforgivable act for the Nishizumi-style) and ended Kuromorimine's nine-year victory streak. At the beginning of the series, Miho transferred to Ooarai Girls High School, which she partly chose because it didn't have any Sensha-Dou activity in its curriculum yet; there, she started a new life and befriended girls like Saori Takebe and Hana Isuzu. Unfortunately the day she first transferred, it was then announced that the school's Sensha-Dou team was being reactivated, and she was approached by the Student Council's members (Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Koyama) as the only Ooarai student with previous experience. She didn't want to take it up again, but when her friends showed willingness to stand up for her (in response to the Student Council's threats), for their sake she accepted and later she appears to be satisfy with her decision. Their first task was to find Ooarai's long-lost tanks, among which was a Panzer IV; after that, the instructor (Ami Chōno) decided to have a training match right away. Again, Miho showed her reluctance to resume her functions (refusing to be the Panzer IV's commander, instead becoming its loader); however, during the match she regained some of her spirit and assumed de facto control of the team, leading it to victory (and gaining new friends in Yukari Akiyama and Mako Reizei). A training match against St. Gloriana Girls High School saw her assume the overall command of Ooarai's forces, thanks to her previous experience and her natural skills (while becoming commander of Anglerfish Team). She gradually regained some confidence in herself when the Tournament started, winning against Saunders Girls High School and Anzio Girls High School; however, only when they were pitted against Pravda Girls High School did Miho learn how important her actions were for Ooarai, as the Student Council revealed that only winning the Tournament would save Ooarai from closure. As she had come to see Ooarai as her new home, she became determined to win, and managed to overcome their situation and win against the current champions. Her ultimate test went during the Finals, when Ooarai fought against the same school for which she had previously fought for, not to mention her own sister. Overcoming Ooarai's own disadvantage, an accident that reminded her of her actions, and her sister's ability, Miho's actions won a narrow victory for Ooarai, ensuring that her new home would survive. After the match, she and her sister shared some words about her finally finding her own way in Sensha-Dou. Little Army The prequel manga "Little Army" deals with Miho forming a tank crew with some of her first friends in elementary school, and having a match against her sister's team. This eventually leads her (due to her half-German friend Emi Nakasuka) to see her family's Sensha-Dou in a new light (such as Maho gaining a victory by firing on a tank that was trying to bring help to a teammate), and questioning her own desires, and resolving to find her own way of Sensha-Dou. This prequel also gives hindsight about her family background, as it depicts her mother's belief that only victory matters, and especially her sister's decision to take on the role of the Nishizumi heir to give Miho a chance to be free and find her own Sensha-Dou style). Trivia *Miho's favorite tank is the German PzKpfw II Ausf. E/F. However, the tank which she is most commonly seen using (both in the main series and in the Little Army prequel) is the German Panzer IV. *In the flashback she is seen at Kuromorimine as commander of the Tiger with the number 217. That tank was for a time used in real life by tank ace Otto Carius, who unlike the commander of the Tiger Maho uses, survived the war. *Miho's family name Nishizumi is likely a reference to real life tank ace 1st Lt. Kojiro Nishizumi, who served in the Sino-Japanese War in command of a Type 89 I-Go. *Miho Nishizumi was the first character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls Und Panzer. * Miho's birthday is the 23rd of October, the same date as the start of Operation Lightfoot, better known as the Second Battle of El Alamein. The rest of her team also share birthdays with famous battles. * In the anime, Miho proved to not know about the Maus tank that her former school fielded, despite being the former vice-commander; this seems to prove that Kuromorime could have obtained that tank after she left, however it seems that Katyusha knows about the Maus. * Miho is probably the only person who is a second year student that became the overall commander in the school Sensha - Dou team. * According to Erika, Miho Favourite food is Macaron. Gallery MihoNishizumi02.jpg|Miho Nishizumi's picture from the official website. MihoNishizumiSong01.jpg|Miho Nishizumi's Character Song Album. Miho_nishizumi.jpg sis.jpg|Miho and Maho together Miho's Memories.JPG|People in Miho's Memories IMG_20161010_174844.JPG|Rival School's Commanders Greeting Miho during Final Girls & Panzer v02 c06 - 042a.jpg|Miho as She appears in the original manga 2016-10-05-863962.png vi:Miho Nishizumi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Nishizumis Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Overall Commanders Category:Tank Commanders